Ranma: Son of Saki
by Daisuke
Summary: Alterverse. Crossover with TMNT 2003. Ranma joins the Saki family as the Shredder's son and Karai's younger brother. When his adoptive father is seemengly destroyed by the Turtles, he leaves Nerima for revenge, not only for Shredder, but also for Genma.
1. Prologue 1

Ranma: Son of Saki

Prologue 1:  
Genma's Master  
---------------------

They had been an year away from their wives, away from they children. And all because of that goblin of a master they had, that malevolent force of evil that could only experience joy from their misery... well, ok, not only from their misery, in fact he pretty much only experienced joy when stealing panties or bras from very naked women. But they usually got caught thanks to him.

He was their master, he didn't actually teach them martial arts, but they got from time to time to watch him in action. The master was very skilled, and he knew they could be two of the strongest of their generation. However, he treated them like dirt. Soun thought he did so because he actually wanted them to become tougher. Genma knew better. Happosai just didn't care about them. He wasn't a good master. He was a thief and a liar.

Not that he, Genma, wasn't those things in the first place. But he didn't like to do the stuff his master forced him to do. He didn't like stealing for no good reason. He didn't like being chased out of towns by rabid villagers with shotguns.

And he certainly didn't like the master's last idea.

"I shall be rich!" He stated one night after they had decided to go to sleep. The two disciples had to stay awake to hear him, or he'd make them pay.

"What are you plotting?" Asked an annoyed Genma. He almost regretted talking like that to his sensei as Happosai whacked him in the head.

Happosai took his pipe and smoked from it. "There's a certain magical artifact in a temple North from here"

Genma scratched the back of his head but said nothing.

Soun sighed. This was going to mean lots of pain later. "What artifact, master?"

Happosai shrugged. "That's none of your concern, scrub. We're leaving now, by the morning I'll have lots of money, and lots of money means lots of women, and lots of women means lots of treasures!" Genma guessed he didn't even know what they'd be stealing that night.

It took them almost two hours to get to that temple. Two hours of evading a freaking army of ninja. An army of ninja of all things. Genma saw a logo on one of the ninja's back, it was the Foot. Was their master going senile? Even he knew that the Foot was something you just didn't mess with.

After getting there, Genma suggested that each should go on his own in the search of the so called 'magical artifact'. After he was sure that Happosai and Tendo had left, he turned himself into a shadow. Umisenken was his most precious treasure, it was not the time for his master to know he could do that; but if he wanted to survive, he'd need it.

He went on his own for almost half an hour when he arrived to a room with a giant door. He wanted to survive. But he was also one curious person. He thought to himself that he was already there...

"What else could possibly go wrong?" Genma steeped in the enormous room.

Whatever was in there was dark. And it was cold. And it was malevolent.

He looked around. There were more than a dozen different samurai armors. Very odd samurai armors. They looked more like a cross between a western knight armor and a samurai one. But there was something more to those crosscultural armors... they were... evil?

He continued to explore the big room. There were a couple of skulls. Those skulls didn't look one bit human. He didn't want to think about it. The center of the room got his whole attention.

There was a sword resting there. It had... a beautiful blade. It looked kinda like a katana. But it wasn't quite one. It felt... alive.

He took a step towards it and extended his hand to reach it.

"Touch it and you die" muttered a voice from behind him.

A wave of danger, of unspeakable evil attacked him. He barely dodged it.

He turned around and took a Umisenken position. The man before him had an armor much like those resting in the room.

"Ah... I see you're one skilled thief" The... man, if it could be called a man, actually laughed a little.

Genma looked at the back of the armored man. He was blocking the exit. And if he was capable of sensing him when he was using umisenken there was no way to tell how skilled that warrior was. He had to face the enemy.

Genma took a step back and changed styles. If this man could sense Umisenken, it was no use. Yamasenken was another story.

"It's a shame tonight you die" The man with the armour tried to punch him -more like slash him, but Genma wasn't paying attention to that kind of detail, he only knew that one punch could mean death-. Saotome tried to evade the attack, but the claw from the armor got to his cheek.

When he felt his blood, he knew he had to do something soon. He came to an ultimate decision. "WAIT!" Exclaimed Genma at the top of his lungs. The man looked at him oddly _"_Mouko Kaimon _Ha!"_ Yelled the man as he used his arms to force a hole in the armored man's defense. He did charged with Chi his foot and delivered a powerful kick.

The armored man caught Genma's foot with his left hand. "You are actually quite a persistent shrimp".

Just as the man was about to cut Genma's leg, the martial artist looked up, just centimeters from his opponent's face. He waved his hands in a circular motion and yelled _"_Kijin Raishu _Dan!"_ A huge vacuum arc projectile launched towards the man's neck.

Happosai's pupil took a breath and looked up. He blinked. He had managed to cut the man's head off. But the decapitated man kept a firm grip on Genma's foot.

This was the moment that Happosai and Soun decided to enter the room. They were obviously being followed by an horde of Foot ninja. Genma grunted at that, his only exit had been blocked by those ninja.

Happosai jumped on the still standing figure of the armored man and took a look at the sword. "What a haul! That sword looks expensive!" When he jumped, the head-less man freed Genma from his grip.

Genma sidestepped his master just in time as he didn't seem to notice him. Nor he was in any mood to deal with the troll. He looked at him and growled under his breath. They were about to die at the hands of an army and his master only cared for the stupid sword.

A hideous voice came from behind. "You're one of the most skilled men I ever met, boy"

Genma's eyes grew. The armor with no head... it was talking.

"I take it you two are this buffoon's students" The monster man took his head and put it back on his place.

Happosai put his hand on the handle of the sword. It electrocuted him. The impish man jumped back, his hand was completely burnt.

"You three dared trying to steal from the Shredder. YOU! Happosai. What can you say on your defense?" Shredder demanded as he moved at an insane speed and kicked the small man on the head.

Happosai rolled on the floor and frowned at Shredder. "I, cough, can only say... Happo-dai-karin!" The old man threw a bomb at the now headed man. Maybe he expected to him to give him a hole in his defense for him to fight. The Shredder gave him none. The bomb exploded and the Shredder was still there, looking at Happosai with his small, evil red eyes.

The Shredder lifted the old man and laughed. "You actually thought you could take the sword of Tengu from me?"

Happosai smiled weakly. "I kinda did, yes"

"Guess a hundred years is not enough training for you" muttered the man in the armor as he slashed the old martial artist.

Blood was everywhere. Genma and Soun had been washed with it. Soun's face was one of terror. He couldn't say a thing.

Genma was many things in life, a quitter he was not. He bowed to Shredder. "Please, mighty Lord, let us continue with our pitiful lives" The old Crouch of the Wild Tiger was at work again.

Shredder studied the two faces before him. He first looked at Tendo. The man looked weak and cowardly, but he had been able to evade his foot ninja. Then he looked at Saotome. This man possessed techniques that would be usefull to him and his clan.

"You swear your eternal servitude to me, Oroku Saki, the Shredder?"

Soun took this opportunity to talk. "Yes master, you freed us from the monster, we are at your mercy" He looked like he wanted to cry. He too, like Genma deeply bowed to the Shredder.

Genma gulped at Oroku Saki. This was no man. He was like a Tengu. He was powerful.

But then again, he had freed him from the troll. How bad could it be to serve him?

Shredder took off his helmet and revealed a human face. "Then I welcome you to the Foot clan. Remember that failure means death to me."


	2. Prologue 2

Ranma: Son of Saki

Prologue 2:  
The Saotome of the Foot  
The Hamato of the Utrom  
---------------------  
AN: For Information about the Battle Nexus, go here: http:// en dot wikipedia dot org / wiki / BattleNexus  
---------------------

It had been almost two years since the day they met their new master. At first they thought that Shredder would be pretty much the same as Happosai. They were wrong, dead wrong. Shredder was if anything, a being of reason. He awarded success greatly, he gave them power beyond their dreams. He was a master of ninjitsu arts that were beyond their expectations. He gave them strength, money and most importantly: Power. But he also promised great loss if he were to be given failure from them.

Genma wasn't about to give him failure.

He smiled gently at his opponent, a Triceraton, an alien monster with insane strength. But he had ability, speed, and discipline.

"STOP SMILING YOU PUNY MONKEY!" Yelled the Triceraton as he tried to smash him to pieces, but Saotome was too fast for him.

Genma punched the arm of the Triceraton and as the monster screamed he went forward with one of his most deadly moves. _"Dokuja Tanketsu Shō!"_ A fierce open palm snake strike hit the Triceraton dead on the chest.

And then... the monster vanished in a flash of blue light.

A voice came from everywhere. "Winner, Saotome Genma, of the Third Earth"

He nodded to the crowd. And smiled to Soun, his closest friend, who cheered him on.

As he left the arena he took note of a man dressed in yellow. He had heard the man's name from before the Battle Nexus tournament. "Hamato Yoshi, Guardian"

The man in question frowned at him. "Foot scum" and left him without saying anything else.

Genma was sightly annoyed, but he went on to where Soun was standing. "The master was right" he commented as he sat next to his friend.

Tendo took a glass of sake and drank it. He looked at Saotome not understanding what he meant. "About what?"

Saotome pointed at the general direction of Hamato. "There are guardians here, we could get plenty information from them"

Soun nodded. "That's the other human that's competing in the semifinals, he is the friend of that other man I talked you about, Yukio Mashimi, the one that Triceratops beat last round"

"Uncle Genma, that was amazing!" Came a voice from behind them. A small girl of about five years old run to them and hugged Saotome.

The man smiled at the kid. "Are you having fun, Lady Karai?"

The child nodded looking around. "I didn't know such a place existed, and father even won this tournament several times!"

Genma put his hand on the girls head and nodded. "The master is one of the most powerful men anywhere, you should be proud of being his daughter"

Karai didn't answer anything and sat next to Soun. After a moment she talked. "What were you talking about, uncles?"

Tendo looked at the guardian one more time and noted that he was talking with Yukio Mashimi. "I was trying to remember that man's name, what was his name again, Saotome?"

A loud voice thundered "Hamato Yoshi" and moments later the same voice said "Tendo Soun".

Genma took a drink from Soun's sake and smiled to his friend. "Looks like you get to meet him first, eh?"

Soun nodded, not happy in the least with the news, but he wasn't about to run from a fight any time soon. "Wish me luck, Saotome"

"Luck is for suckers, Tendo" Genma smiled waving his hand. Karai too smiled but she did wish him luck.

Tendo disappeared in a flash of blue light and reappeared at the center of the arena. His dark uniform, with a Foot clan insignia on his back, contrasted with Yoshi's plain yellow one. "So you are a defender of the Utroms"

Yoshi took a crane stance and didn't say a word.

Soun nodded. "If that's how you'd like it... then bring it on" He jumped at least four meters and went for a deadly kick that would finish the match fast and hard.

Yoshi proved to be faster than him, though. As he was sidestepped,Yoshi punched him dead in the back and the proceeded to throw him to the floor. He then jumped and went for a killing blow.

Soun was saved by the Daimyo's magic.

A voice yelled from all around. "Winner, Hamato Yoshi, of the Third Earth"

Genma stood up and growled. "That bastard..."

Soun reappeared next to Karai. He was unconscious but he was very much alive. The girl stood next to him. "Go, I'll stay with him"

Saotome nodded at the child . Sometimes she acted like an adult, it was obvious why the master had adopted her.

"Final match, Saotome Genma and Hamato Yoshi"

He didn't wait for the magic to teleport him to the arena. He simply jumped next to Yoshi. "You will pay for that."

Yoshi made a small smirk and simply nodded. "Let the best man be victorious"

Genma didn't want to give his opponent any chance. He went straight to using the Umisenken, hiding his aura to vanish from sight and approached his enemy.

He punched Yoshi once. Then vanished again.

Hamato frowned and looked around. "You're stronger than you look, Saotome"

Genma punched him on the back and tried to throw him to the floor, but Yoshi noticed his presence just in time for him to grab him and kicking him on the chest.

The Foot warrior closed his eyes in pain. But wasn't about to concede. "You're more annoying than you look, Hamato"

Yoshi took a tiger stance. "I have been watching you since the beginning of the tournament, Saotome, I know every trick you have. You cloak your chi to make yourself invisible, but for attacking, you need your chi, at least a little. Thus, I can sense you at that last second. I will defeat you, and bring honor to my clan"

Genma took a Yamasenken stance and growled. "My master has taught me true strength, it doesn't matter that you know my moves. I can still defeat you"

"Then come, and face my wrath"

He spread his arms in a circular motion. _"Sai Dai Kyuu Kijin Raishü Dan!"_ An extremely powerful vacuum arc that could tear into anything launched at amazing speed towards Yoshi. Nothing had ever stopped that attack.

Aparently, Hamato Yoshi was _nothing_.

He had extended his arms and began chanting at great speed. A void filled the air before him. It had somehow absorbed one of the most impressive attacks of the Senken's arsenal.

A powerful aura of chi surrounded Genma, seeming to make his body grow at least five times its usually size. "I could defeat you with my secret moves, but you are just too annoying. I will simply crush you!"

Genma was about to throw himself at his enemy... He wasn't expecting everything to go black. Had he overextended the use of his Chi? Had Hamato used a secret weapon that he couldn't foresee? He wasn't sure. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be until he would awake.

---------------------

It hurt on his... it hurt everywhere. Genma slowly opened his eyes, and saw two faces looking at him with concern.

"Tendo? What happened?"

Soun frowned. "You lost, when you tried to use brute strength, he used his speed."

Genma put his hands on his face. "I can't believe I lost. The master will be angry"

Karai smiled at him. "Worry not, uncle. My father knows that you lost in most honorable combat, he will forgive you"

Soun agreed. "Besides, we were sent here not to win the tournament but to get information, remember?"

Genma tried to sit down, but his pain prevented him. "Ah... damn it. Tell me, what information do we have for the master?"

"Remember that man I talked you about? The one that lost to the dinosaur-man"

"Yes, Yukio Mashimi, another guardian. I think." He scratched the back of his head, not sure if he was right.

"A very angry guardian, one that doesn't care anymore about the Utroms"

"Eh?" This took Genma by surprise. Guardians were honorable and would rather die before betraying their masters.

"When we return to Earth, we'll have a meeting with this guardian. He will cooperate to help the master destroy his enemies"

Genma closed his eyes. "Then let me rest a moment, for I will face that Hamato Yoshi again soon."

---------------------

And face him again he did. With the information supplied by the guardian traitor, Yukio Mashimi, the Foot had managed to strike the Utroms at their base of operations. Genma and Soun had been awarded with a status superior to the elite, they had become the two men Shredder trusted the most.

In the battle, many guardians perished, but Mashimi had not informed the Shredder of the escape pods the Utroms had in case of such an event. By the time they had realized that the Utroms were escaping, only one remained. One that was reaching for a secret elevator.

Genma saw his opportunity and attacked. _"Kijin Raishü Dan!"_ He threw his vacuum wave attack and managed to cut the Utrom's exo-suit's legs, forcing it to continue on its own.

He prepared another attack, but suddenly, the man that had defeated him in the final match of the Battle Nexus struck him with a move that resembled his Mouko Kaimon Ha, he used his hands to get rid of any defense and then kicked him on the chest with great might. Genma could stand that man defeating him, he could stand him interfering with his obligation to the shredder. But he would NOT stand him copying one of his secret moves.

He left the Utrom alone and focused on defeating Yoshi.

Kick. Dodge. Punch. Axe Kick. Hook. Dodge, dodge, dodge. Kick. They were mostly evenly matched. But Yoshi was in a better shape after the Battle Nexus tournament. Genma wasn't in his top form, resulting in his inability to go all out. He knew his opponent had an edge. And it seemed that the man before him shared that knowledge.

If it had come to a real end, it'd have not been a pretty fight.

"Quick, Guardian Hamato Yoshi! We have to escape!" Came the voice of the utrom that moments before Genma had tried stopping.

Yoshi was not going to stay and die at the hands of the foot any time soon. He threw a smoke bomb to the floor and ran to the elevator.

Genma launched one last Kijin Raishü Dan at his rival. Fortunely for his enemies, his aim was off. Yoshi and the Utroms had escaped.

Saotome looked around, his face darkened at the sight of so many dead guardians. They had taken a few Foot with them, but not many. It had been a victory to the Foot clan. But he knew that his master would not see it that way.

Shredder took Mashimi by the neck and growled at him. "You neglected to inform me of those escape pods Mashimi"

"I, I, I didn't know" stuttered the terrified man.

Genma and Soun didn't care of the exchange of words. They took a look at the elevator and escape pods that remained. "Master at least they left most of their technology behind"

The Shredder let the ex-guardian fall to the floor and agreed with that. "That is true, Saotome. Even so, I will have a word with you about your defeat at the hands of that imbecile Hamato"

---------------------

Genma stood tall guarding the door that led to Oroku Saki's 'throne' room, meditating about the recent events. He knew what was coming. And he knew the Shredder had left him there to regain his honor.

He was waiting for a very angry and depressed Hamato Yoshi.

He was waiting for a killing machine.

He heard the story from Soun. His rival's ex-friend and newest member of the Foot's Jounin had not only betrayed the Utroms. He had betrayed the friend who had considered him closer to a brother. He had murdered Yoshi's one true love, out of jealousy and out of spite.

Genma could not bring himself to respect Mashimi, not even if he knew that the man was now one of the Foot's strongest. He considered him a coward and a honour-less man. On the other hand he had a great deal of respect to Yoshi.

A respect he'd be reward with death.

He heard noises. The four main elite Foot ninja were fighting Hamato at that very moment. They wouldn't stand ground for long.

He opened his eyes at the same moment that Yoshi arrived to where he was.

Hamato Yoshi stopped running. His face full of anger turned into a concerned one. "Saotome" It then turned into a serious one.

Genma took a horse stance and waited. "This shall be our last match, Hamato-san"

Yoshi took a tiger stance. "Horse? I thought you only used weird stances." He then remembered why he was there and again restored his angered face. Genma thought that at the sight of him he had remembered the Battle Nexus and for just a second, forgotten about the hated Mashimi

"This time I will use my full might, Hamato-san. This time we are for real. I will try to kill you, and you will try to kill me. Because that's the only why in hell I'll let you cross that door. Honour decrees it"

"Very well. Come. For only one of us will leave this place alive"

Genma exhaled and then screamed at the top of his lungs. "BEHIND YOU!" He had charged his voice with such a passion, that in Yoshi's mind it had passed for concern .

Yoshi looked back for just a mere moment. That left his defense with a hole big enough for Genma to exploit. He took a long step forward and then shifted his stance to Yamasenken, focusing on what was in front of him. He extended his palm and went for his opponent's heart. _"Dokuja Tanketsu Shō!" _

The guardian managed at the last second to catch Genma's killing blow. He than kicked the Foot warrior on the solar plexus throwing him to the other side of the room.

He could have gone to the door. He could have left his opponent there. But there was a burning desire in him to cause pain to this Foot. There was a beast of great hate that wouldn't be stopped until it tasted the blood of his rival.

He flinched and turned around. He knew that Mashimi had been able to contact with the Foot because of Genma. He was partly at blame for the death of his loved one. Or at least that's what he felt.

He didn't need to think any more and jumped towards the fallen man in an attempt to strike his neck. He hadn't counted on Genma's monkey-like ability. The man had managed to jump backwards and while at mid-air he surprised Yoshi by spreading his arms and launching a vacuum wave. _"Kijin Raishū Dan!"_

"AUGH!" The guardian screamed in pain. The attack managed to hit him on the shoulder. He was losing a great deal of blood. His left arm was useless for the rest of the fight. It hurt like hell.

Genma smiled sickeningly. "It seems I drew first blood" and then proceeded to take the Umisenken stance. He vanished.

Hamato Yoshi's breathing was irregular and he could feel himself weakening, But he refused to give up. He had to go past that door and face Mashimi. He had to win. This time it wasn't a matter of honour. It was a matter of love and vengeance.

He heard Genma's ghostly voice from behind. _"Haku Dato Shin Shō"_. This time he could not sense Saotome in time for him to prevent the attack. He had been hit on both sides.

His breathing went off. "You...you fight with dishonour. You hide like a ghost and then attack from behind like a coward. That is not the way of Bushido!"

The ghostly voice of Genma came from everywhere. "I fight with my own code of honour. If you can't see me, that's your problem. If you can't keep me from going to your unprotected back, then that's your problem too. Not mine."

Hamato Yoshi ran towards a wall and stood there watching every corner. It was then that when Genma attacked again. This time, however, he had enough time to sense him and respond. Just a second before Genma would have taken his head off with a piece of cloth, he kicked the invisible man's throat. 

Saotome's invisibility went off. And Hamato wasn't about to take any chances. He used the hole he had found in his enemy's defense. He stroke the heart, using one of Genma's own moves. _"Dokuja Tanketsu Shō"_

Genmas look was one of surprise. As if he had not been able to understand what had just happened. He felt blood in his mouth. And he felt that everything slowly disappeared.

He had finally failed his master.

He had failed.

But at least, his honour had been restored in his eyes.

Funny thing that, as he was not a fan of honour anymore.

Yoshi didn't look back as he entered Shredder's throne room to face Mashimi and ultimately killing him too. In the end he managed to escape from the Shredder and his Foot ninja.

---------------------

It had been almost a week since the death of Genma. And now, a mother was with her son deeply bowing to their master.

"What's the matter with you woman? Speak clearly, and do it fast. I have no time for the likes of you"

The redheaded woman was crying, but forced herself to stop in order to speak to the Shredder. "Master, in order for my family's honour to be restored, I have the duty of committing seppuku"

The shredder looked bored. "And why should I care if you kill yourself? Your husband was the usefull one, you're merely a weak woman"

Nodoka looked at her son. She couldn't force herself to stop crying. Waterfalls followed. "My... my... my son, ma-master"

Oroku Saki looked at the toddler and frowned. "Young Ranma, Karai told me about him. She said that even at his young age he already is able to understand martial arts..."

"It would be a honour for the Saotome clan if the Saki clan were to adopt Ranma"

Saki seemed to consider what the Saotome woman was asking him. "You're giving me a burden, but he's also the son of my strongest man. He shall become one of my greatest. Yes. I will adopt him after your death." He stood up and took the Sword of Tengu.

Nodoka hugged Ranma and stopped crying. "My son, remember that I am dying here not because I don't love you, but because the Saotome clan has been tainted with dishonour by the hand of Hamato Yoshi"

"'kasan..." muttered Ranma.

Soun emerged from the shadows and took the child. "Come on, Ranma, this isn't something you will want to see"

"But... unca Tendo... what's...?" Tendo used shiatsu to put the boy to sleep.

Seconds later Nodoka used a tantö to cut her belly, and then her head was separated from her body by the Sword of tengu.

Shredder looked at Ranma. "At least the Saotome clan gave me a powerful son. Tendo, see that he has the toughest training."

"Yes master" muttered a very sad man as he took the boy and left.

From then on, the life of one previously known as Ranma Saotome was forever changed.

---------------------


	3. Chapter 1

Ranma: Son of Saki

Episode 1:  
Fall of the Shredder. Rise of the Horse.  
---------------------  
AN: This AU Ranma experienced most of what canon Ranma lived on the manga. However, there are some differences obviously. This Ranma is tougher than canon Ranma, but he's also slower. He doesn't know Hiryushotenha nor any of its variations, but he does have Yamasenken and Umisenken, unsealed. Also, every stupid mistake Genma made, like the Nekoken or Jusenkyo curse, happened. Another important difference is that this Ranma is less prone to jealousy and is more 'honorable', this leads to Akane keeping Do-chan.  
---------------------

It had been fifteen years since the death of his biological father. It had been almost two years since he started turning into a girl with cold water. It had been a week since his failed wedding.

And now he was arguing with Akane, he wasn't even sure why he had started it. Moments ago they had been quietly walking to school. Maybe he just felt bored with the lack of fighting that followed Saffron's defeat.

"It was your fault, you know" muttered Ranma without even looking at his fiancee.

Akana gasped and made a dark look. "My fault? Why it's my fault?"

Ranma stopped walking and crossed his arms. "If you had told me, your dumb sister wouldn't have the brilliant idea of telling every single sicko from Nerima to come!"

Akane stopped in her tracks and frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Akane. What do you think I'm talking about?"

"I thought you were talking about the cure to your curse!" The Tendo girl smiled at Ranma and winked. "You're complaining that we're not married"

The boy blushed at the smiling face of his fiancee. He was not used to her acting 'cute', since they came back from China she started acting like a real girlfriend to him. He wasn't sure if he liked the new Akane or the regular 'uncute' one. "Yea, well. I told you, I don't care about the curse anymore"

Akane nodded. "And you love me"

"Stop saying that" Muttered an annoyed Ranma. He was sure he hadn't told her that he loved her on Jusendo, at least not aloud. He sighed. "Let's just go to school. Maybe Kuno will let us beat him up."

They both started walking again, and then Akane apologised. "Now that you say it, I guess it is indirectly my fault that the wedding was trashed. I should have known Nabiki would pull something like that."

"You're too young anyway, there will be many opportunities for you two in the future" Said a voice from the shadows.

Ranma put himself between Akane and the 'voice'. "Be careful, I don't want you getting kidnapped again!"

Akane didn't have time to complain about her not being a doll when almost twenty dark robbed men surrounded them. "What's going on now?" Asked the girl while taking a fighting stance.

Ranma smiled at her. This was the girl he liked, not the girly version. He punched one of the men and when he was about to kick a second one, he noticed something about them. He stopped himself.

"You are... Idiots." He dropped his horse stance and growled. "We could've hurt some of your men pretty bad."

A woman materialized before them using what seemed like Umisenken. "How are you doing brother? Are you treating my future-sister-in-law like you should?" The woman was older than Ranma and Akane, but not by much.

Akane had one of the ninja by the neck and frowned at him. "Huh?" She dropped the ninja and looked like a child that wasn't allowed to play with her new toy. Akane blinked at the newcomer. "Lady Karai? What are you doing here?"

The master of the Japanese division of the Foot waved at them. "It's good to see you, Akane. I'm happy to know that you have gotten stronger"

Akane sightly bowed to the woman and smiled.

On the other hand, Ranma didn't look so happy. "What's going on?"

Karai closed her eyes. "We have to go to America, brother"

The martial artist looked more annoyed by the minute. "Why? Did father ask for our help?"

"No, much worse. Father DIDN'T call. I looked around on the matter, it seems that a small group of ninja managed to defeat our father" Her eyes narrowed. "We must get father back to safety and restore the Foot in New York"

Akane looked concerned. "What kind of ninja could do that? The Foot is the biggest clan in the world"

"A Ninja Turtle"

Ranma and Akane looked at Karai oddly. "Turtle?"

Karai took a deep breath. "Doesn't matter now. I will tell you the details on the plane"

"Plane? I need to pack if I'm going to America!" Exclaimed Akane.

"And there's no way I'm taking Akane with me" Ranma almost yelled at Karai.

The older Saki gave Ranma a menacing look. "Akane is the only one that can use that mystical Battle Dougi, she's one of my top ninja. It's time I use her." She turned to Akane. "You don't need to pack anything, I'll buy you everything you need in New York, but now we have a plane to catch."

Ranma looked like he was about to reply, but at the sight of both women he had to admit he couldn't think of any reason that would convince them both. "Very well, but she's stays with me at all times"

Karai jumped to a roof, the Foot ninja followed. "Meet you at the airport, brother!"

He waited until his sister was long gone, he growled and smashed his schoolbag. "Damn it all"

Akane watched him quietly. "Ranma..." She started to say, but when he looked at her coldly, she stopped herself.

"Do you have the Battle Suit with you?" Ranma's voice was different somehow, he was more... focused than usual.

"Like always" Answered Akane showing him that underneath her School dress she was wearing Do-Chan.

Ranma jumped to the same roof that moments before Karai and her ninja had crossed. "Ok then, follow me, we're going to say our goodbye to your family and then to the train station." He started jumping from building to building, with Akane close behind.

"Should we call Ryouga?" Asked Akane as she caught up with him.

Ranma shook his head. "The lost boy is probably in China or with Akari by now"

"What about Mousse?"

Ranma thought about it for a moment. "If you call him, that will lead to Shampoo. She could be useful... but no, we're not using her"

Akane nodded, thankful that Ranma preferred to avoid the amazon. "Konatsu?"

"Probably won't come unless Ukyo does, and this is out of her league. A shame really."

They landed on the door of the Tendo House. "Ranma... someone has to be good enough for this. We can't keep doing stuff like this alone, can we?"

Ranma smiled as they entered the house. "There shouldn't be a problem. We have an army of ninja at our disposition this time."

Kasumi came to greet them, she looked surprised to see them. "Is everything ok? Why aren't you at school?"

Akane shook her head. "There's trouble in New York, Lady Karai asked for our assistance. We will be leaving in a couple of minutes."

Ranma nodded. "We just came to say goodbye to you guys, don't know how long we will be in America"

Kasumi took a deep breath. "My, Akane, you just missed father, and Nabiki is at school by now."

Ranma looked at the floor. "Yea, well, don't want to see her for the time being"

Akane nodded. "Then we're off to the train station and then to the plane."

"I guess so" answered the pigtailed boy. He then seemed to remember something. "On second thoughts, we could use some help, call the Musk, tell them to bring as much not-yet-cursed-Jusenkyo water with them"

Akane dialed a very long number on the family phone but was still surprised with Ranma. "Herb? Are you sure?"

Ranma nodded. "Herb is just the top fighter I can think of, and he is close enough to Jusenkyo. Besides, if he sends one of his two underlings it will be better than nothing. Oh! They also should bring the Musk magical artifacts."

Someone answered Akane's call. She told the one on the other end of the line exactly what Ranma had told her. After she was done she looked at her fiancé. "And what's the water for? I thought you didn't mind turning into a girl"

"My father may need it, just that"

Kasumi looked worried. "Are you two going to be ok? America is a very different place from Japan"

"Yea, no prob. I've been there before" commented Ranma without thinking. "It will be good to be away from all the crazy people for a while"

Akane smiled at him. "You know, the others are going to follow anyway. Ryouga may end up there without knowing that we are there"

"Too true, one more reason not to call him" joked the son of Oroku Saki as he waved to Kasumi. "Tell Tendo-san that we will call him".

Akane followed him. "Goodbye, sister"

"Good luck, Akane-kun"

Akane smirked as she closed the door. "Luck is for suckers"

---------------------

They had arrived to America and were now travelling with Karai on on of the Foot's private Helicopters.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" muttered Akane. "Now I've seen it all"

Ranma nodded. "Counting the turtles... One, Two, Three, Four"

Karai was showing them a series of videos and photos of the turtles. "They live underground, we're not sure where exactly though"

Akane took a picture that showed the four turtles together "They know their ninjitsu action... Do they even have names?"

"One. Leonardo" An image on the computer of the turtle with the blue bandanna appeared. "He's the leader. He's always in control"

"Two. Michelangelo" Leonardo's picture was replaced by one of Mikey's where he was dancing around four foot ninja. "He's the wise guy, I've been told. The annoying childish one."

Akane smiled. "Hey, he's like Ranma"

Karai didn't take notice of the comment. "Three. Donatello" The turtle with the Bo staff was shown using some kind of high-tech computer. "He's the brains of the bunch. According to our reports he's just as smart as our best scientist.

"Four. Raphael" The red-masked turtle was shown killing two ninja at the same moment, while kicking a third one. "He's the hotheaded one. If there's a fight he's going to throw the first punch for sure."

Ranma laughed a little. "Man, that one sounds like Akane." He turned to look at his fiancee's face. "Doesn't he sound like you?"

"Just shut up, Ranma" growled the girl.

The boy suddenly grew quieter and got a murderous look. "Anyway, they believe to have shredded Shredder. They will see what's coming to them"

"No, they won't. The Foot's priority is still the Utroms." The tone on Karai's voice made it clear that she was serious.

As the helicopter landed on Saki's tower in NY Akane stood up. "What about us? Why did you bring us here if not to fight those turtles?"

"You two are here because I need you to find father. After that, it's up to him."

This took Ranma by surprise. "Find? Did he... did he lose his body?"

"Body? He's not dead, is he?" Asked a confused Akane.

"No, he's not dead. Just wounded, I'm sure of it." Answered Karai as the door of the helicopter opened and she crossed it.

Ranma took a ninja mask and put it on his head. "Where should we look for him?"

"Go to were the TCRI building used to be, it's all in the files" Answered Karai moments before she entered the building and left them alone.

Ranma looked at the file. "It's not too far away. Come on Akane, are you ready for your first ninja mission?"

Akane had gotten rid of her school dress. Only the battle suit remained. "I'm ready" She answered as she put a mask covering her face.

Moments later the both of them were jumping from building to building at great speed until they got to the crater that was in the place where the TCRI building had been. Akane jumped in the crater and touched the floor.

"This wasn't a Shishi Hokoudan or anything like it" She commented. "And there's no way a regular explosion could do something so..."

"Perefectly circular?" asked Ranma, he hadn't bothered jumping in the crater. "Anyway, before we continue I should tell you how my father looks or else you will freak out."

Akane didn't comprehend what Ranma was saying exactly. "What do you mean by that? I know how master looks. I've met him before, remember?"

Ranma sighed. "Yes, I do remember. Anyway, you know about the Utroms, right?"

"Yes, father told me about those... aliens. The enemy."

Ranma started walking around the crater, looking at every spot outside it. "Yea, well. They are the enemy, but there's an Utrom that is an ally"

Akane's eyes grew. "You mean...?"

Ranma stopped himself and turned around to a dark alley. "My father is an Utrom, yes" He waved his hand at Akane, calling for her. "Here he is."

Akane jumped out of the crater and quickly followed Ranma. "What do you mean the master is an alien?"

A gruesome and mutilated figure of a red utrom showed himself from the shadows. He didn't seem in any condition to move around at great speeds. "Ah, Akane Tendo... my future daughter-in-law. I see that you now know of our clan's greatest secret."

Akane looked at the Utrom with mixed feelings. "Ma... Master?"

"Yes..." he replied weakly.

The girl immediately bowed to him, not sure if she had angered him.

Ch'rell looked at his son. "You have gotten strong, Ranma. Strong enough to take my place while I heal."

Ranma picked up the Utrom that called himself Oroku Saki and Shredder. "Take your place? You sure? What about those turtles?"

"We will deal with the Turtles at their own time."

Ranma nodded. "Are you going to be alright? You look..."

"Weak?" asked Ch'rell, his anger rising. "The Worms will restore my health"

Ranma frowned. "How good are these turtles?"

"Not good enough to survive my wrath after I'm done with them" muttered Shredder. "Now, quit doing nothing and take me there now!"

The two teenagers looked at each other and nodded. Moments later they were nowhere to be seen, for they travelled through the shadows to the Saki Tower.

Akane was sightly worried. "Not our everyday workout, don't you think?"

"We handled Saffron, didn't we? We can deal with these... Turtles" Answered Ranma without looking at her.

---------------------

AN: This will follow the loosely the events in TMNT 2K3 since Karai's arrival, I say loosely because Ranma, Akane and the Nerima gang will screw everything up in the TMNT timeline.


	4. Chapter 2

Ranma: Son of Saki

Episode 2:  
Of Weak and Strong.  
---------------------  
AN: Before I start, let me say that I'm amazed by how many people actually hate Akane. I find her the most likable fiancee, the others have almost every one of her faults plus more. Anyway, for those that complain about the fanfic being R/A I tell you that this is an action fic, not a romance. Akane and Ranma will most likely NOT end up married. But I will keep Akane a main character. She will star from time to time, she will have as much 'screen time' as Ranma, the turtles and Karai.

Now, talking about the differences between Ranma Saki and Ranma Saotome... I do have a complete list of what stories from the manga didn't happen, as I do for stories that did happen and others that sorta did. I posted it on a forum here at I will go with flashbacks from time to time when something needs to be explained.

Ranma has NO control over Konatsu or the Amazons. If he asked for their help for anything, it would be on their good will and nothing else. He does however, have an alliance with the Musk. That will be explained better in a future chapter, as will the whole Jusenkyo water thing.

Finally... there will always be corny moments. It is a TMNT crossover, it wouldn't be TMNT if it didn't have a touch of corniness.  
---------------------

That day had started like any other day, but soon his guilt turned it into so much more. He felt responsible for the chaos New York found itself in. He and his brothers when they defeated the Shredder hadn't thought about the consequences. Without him every small faction that used to work for him would go into separate ways and start a war. The city was at war! How could his brothers and master think so little of that? They said that it wasn't the time, that it wasn't their war, that he shouldn't care.

But Leonardo Hamato knew better.

It was the time.

It was their war, they had started it.

And they should definitely care. He knew he did.

And so he had left his family to go play vigilante by himself. His brothers soon followed him. At first he thought that they had come to understand that he was right, that everything was their fault. He was sadly mistaken. They had come only to aid him because they didn't wish him dead.

They fought the Foot, the Mob and the Purple Dragons.

By the time they thought their enemies were defeated or wouldn't bother them for a while, the Foot had reappeared. A NEW Foot. One that had a strong leader.

They followed one that called herself Karai.

One that moved like a ghost.

One that had her sword just under his head. So close to his throat that he thought everything was going to end at that very moment. Would his brothers and friends survive?

He looked at the helpless figure of Casey Jones that had been defeated by two of Karai's men. He knew they were going to die. There was no hope. But then, something happened.

Karai lowered her sword. "Remember this, Leonardo, if I had come to destroy you and your brothers, I would have done so already. I came to ask for your help"

Raphael growled and got rid of the two ninja that had him by each side. "Like hell we will, the Foot has caused us enough problems as it is!"

Karai sighed and vanished from sight just in time to sidestep a very angry and frustrated turtle. When she reappeared, she had her sword just inches from the turtle's right eye. "If you do anything funny like that again, you WILL lose your eye."

Leonardo took a step towards her. "Why would you need our help?"

Raphael stood there, with the sword just about to stab his right eye. "Don't listen to this bitch, Leo! She worked for that slime-ball Shredder!"

Karai frowned and punched the turtle with the red bandanna. "You will pay for being disrespectful to my father, mutant"

Leonardo opened his mouth sightly but then closed it again. Every turtle plus Casey looked at the female ninja surprised. "Father?" finally asked leader of the turtles. "You're that monster's daughter."

Raphael stood up one more time, now he was next to Leonardo facing Karai. "That's it Leo, this bitch will stab us in the back if we give her any help, let's kick the shell out of these creeps"

Leonardo raised his hand to stop his brother from attacking again. "We are weak from our previous fights this day, Raph, we're in no condition to deal with the Foot now."

Karai smiled. "So you will hear me out"

Leonardo raised his ninjaken. "We will, but if we don't like what we hear, I will allow Raphael to kill you."

Raph frowned. "What do ya mean 'allow'?"

Karai nodded. "Very well, I need your help to restore order to the Foot"

Donatello stood up, he could barely keep himself up with the help of his Bo staff. "We... we are not mercenaries, why would we want to help you?"

Karai smiled at the genius turtle. "Because, Donatello, right now I have every right to strike with vengeance at you, your family and your friends. How long would it take to kill that rat you call father? Or what about that mouse of a girl you hang out with, April?"

Leonardo didn't look happy. "We don't like threats"

"I'm not threatening you. You destroyed my father, my family. For that, I have every right to destroy yours. It's only fair"

Raphael launched himself at her. "FAIR?" He tried to stab her with his sai. "Your father almost killed us countless times! That asshole was the worst guy I ever met! It's only fair for him to be six feet under!" He attacked with no stop, but Karai dealt with every little stab and kick with no problem. She was not only in better shape than him. She was the superior fighter.

Finally the woman got irritated by his words. She glowed with power and kicked him violently. The turtle landed by Leonardo's feet.

Leonardo took his brother and confirmed that he was bloody. That last kick had somehow cut Raphael and he was losing a lot of blood. "Stop!" When he noticed that Michelangelo was getting up he yelled. "Don't do anything!" 

Everyone was looking at him, waiting for something. His brothers and friends, an order. His enemies, for his surrender.

This had been his fault, he told himself. If he hadn't tried to play Batman, his brothers would be at home. And Raphael wouldn't be almost dead.

He did what he thought was what his brother needed to survive. "What's your request?" He dropped his sword.

Karai didn't smile, she just nodded. "I want to bring order where there's only chaos. If you are to help me... The Foot will no longer seek to destroy you."

Leonardo picked Raphael's limp body up and frowned. "How do we know that you will keep your word?"

"I'm honourable, I follow the code of Bushido. My word means everything to me."

Leonardo nodded. He could relate to that.

Raphael coughed blood on his face. "Don't... don't hear her bro... she's... she's full... full of crap"

Leonardo didn't mind his brother's blood on his face, but he couldn't accept what his brother was telling him. "Raph, if I don't, this fight will resume, and you will die."

"So... let me... let me..." Raphael was unconscious.

"RAPH!" Yelled Casey as he, somehow, dealt with both of the ninja that had him. He kicked one on the ribs and the other he punched dead on the face. "LEO, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Leonardo nodded. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same hour"

Karai watched as he, his brothers and Casey left. She looked victorious.

That's it until a metallic voice talked to her. "Wipe that smile from your face, Karai"

She turned around and was surprised to find the Shredder on a nearby building that was taller than the one she was on. She had been sure that her father was in no condition to handle the suit. "Master?"

The Shredder landed in front of her and laughed a little. "I fooled you" It was then when a second figure landed next to her and she knew who was impersonating the Shredder.

"Brother" she muttered. "What are you doing?" She should've known. The armor was sightly different. It was reddish.

Ranma took the helmet out of his head and winked at his sister. "Taking my father's mantle until he's strong enough to come back"

Karai looked at Akane and frowned. "And where's father?"

The girl bowed a little at Karai. "The master is at his chamber, healing."

Karai nodded. "I thought finding him would take you too a lot longer"

Ranma smiled and put the helmet back on his head. "I know you would. But anyway, father has given us instructions"

"Of what sort?"

Ranma pointed at her. "This alliance you're planing to do with the Turtles. He doesn't approve of it."

Kara looked frustrated. "We need them, if we don't getting the Foot back together will be a lot more difficult"

"So? Father's first order was to get Hun back to us, same as Stockman. Then we deal with the turtles."

Karai didn't look amused. "I already gave my word to Leonardo"

"You told him that if they helped us we would stop going after them, didn't you?" Asked the younger Saki.

"Yes" answered the older woman.

"Then, if they don't help the Foot, there's no need to break your promise"

"That's true. But I don't find that solution any better than breaking my word."

Akane raised her head a little. "Doing that would be the same as going against her word, Ranma"

Ranma feinged not hearing the girl and took a good look at the roof where Karai and her men had fought the turtles. "You beat the crap out of them"

"I like to think I did, yes" there was something cold in Karai's voice.

"Why would you let them go? If they were defeated by your men, what use could they be for restoring order?" Ranma couldn't understand his sister at that moment.

"They are bait, and strong fighters. They are stronger when rested."

Ranma didn't agree. "Anyway, I'm out. I'm going after the Purple Dragons. That guy, Hun, could be useful. Sister, you should go back to the tower."

Karai was annoyed. "Since when do I follow your orders?"

"Since father put me in charge" Retored Ranma.

"What about me?" Asked Akane sightly annoyed that Ranma apparently had no plans for her.

Ranma looked at her for a moment and sighed. "Follow the turtles, they should be close, they are wounded and the hotheaded one is half dead"

Akane nodded but just before she was about to leave, Ranma stopped her. "Don't you dare face them. You're not strong enough"

"WHAT?" Yelled the girl.

Ranma didn't flinch. "Not even with your battle suit you could deal with the turtles, I saw how they fight. They're a team. You are only to follow them to their home, then come back."

"Ranma, I'm a ninja too..." muttered Akane, raising her voice.

"And I'm not only your fiance, I'm your master too now. Don't do anything risky, understand?"

Akane nodded, not happy at all. "We will talk later" and with that, she left to trail the turtles.

Karai smiled at Ranma, who was ready to leave in the opposite direction. "You just pissed off your girfriend."

"We're not..." muttered Ranma but stopped himself. "I care about her, I do. But I'm not ready for that kind of thing I guess. I'm not going to let her be hurt just because she wants to prove herself. Now, leave. Father wants to talk to you"

---------------------

Weak was she? She'd show Ranma. Since Jusendo she felt stronger, faster and she could sense any type of danger that neared her. She was moving at speeds just months before she wouldn't have dreamed. The suit had given her a pourpouse. She was focused following the trail of blood from Raphael. She found the turtles and Casey Jones just four blocks from the place of the fight. They were putting Raphael into the back of a van.

Akane's eyes narrowed at the sight. She had met weird looking martial artists in the past, but this was ridiculous. The turtles were... weirder than Jusenkyo victims.

She followed the van, it wasn't too difficult as it wasn't exactly a racing car. The turtles had parked into some sort of abandoned place.

She waited a couple of minutes before quietly entering there. She looked around, surprised to find no turtle or man in the place. Where had they gone?

Akane was about to give up her quest when she noticed the trail of blood again. Raphael was close. She followed the trail and found a strange looking mark on the wall. She put her hand on it without thinking twice.

What followed half surprised Akane. A bright light blinded her. She closed her eyes and heard a strange sound, like some sort of machine. When she reopened her eyes, she found herself in some sort of ancient room. It almost looked like a pyramid from a movie.

And then, a giant door in front of her opened. Her eyes widened as she saw the turtles, a giant rat and two humans there. They were all around the sleeping body of Raphael, but were also looking at her with a mix of surprise and anger.

"FOOT!" Cried the redheaded woman that was tending Raphael's wound.

Akane jumped into the room, at the sight of three armed turtles and one man that looked like he meant business she took a deep breath. She now understood what Ranma had meant.

"Goongala, GOONGALA!" Was the battle cry of Casey Jones as he ran to where she was, bat in hand. She kicked him on the chest.

She smiled. Maybe it wasn't as difficult as it looked.

One of the turtles, the one with the nunchaks, intended to kick her, but she sidestepped and punched it dead in the face. "KYA!"

"Stop this madness!" yelled the rat as he faced her.

Akane took a step back. The aura of the rat was that of a master. It felt almost like when she met Herb. "Great, more freaks"

The rat's eyes narrowed. "Who are you, young miss?"

"Isn't it obvious, Splinter? She's a foot!" Casey Jones yelled from the floor. It was clear that he was still in pain.

"Silence, young Jones, this girl isn't like any Foot we met before. There's an aura of goodness in her"

Akane looked around. She counted two exits: go back to where she came from or going to a circular door that was at her right. The first option had the main problem that she didn't know how that magical room worked. The second one had the problem that she had to outwit her opponents.  
She knew she had only one choice though, she had no idea how to go back, but she had a chance going forward. "So you're the turtles, and company"

The Splinter nodded. "Are you a Foot ninja?"

Akane found herself unable to lie to the mutant rat. "Yes"

Leonardo looked angry. "So Karai wasn't as honorable as she said she was..."

Akane turned to the turtle with the swords and shook her head. "I don't follow lady Karai's orders. And I didn't come to destroy you, just follow you."

Michelangelo frowned at her. "That still doesn't sound good, what do we do with her?"

Akane used her best 'cute' face. "You could let me go." She was getting nervous.

Leonardo frowned and sheathed his swords. "Very well, you don't come to fight. Tell us who you work for." He took a step towards her.

That was all she needed. When Leonardo last expected it she went forward and hit him with her strongest uppercut. She then went to the exit by the other end of the room. Donatello jumped to where she was but with the help of her battle suit she was able to take the turtle's Bo staff and use it against him, she hit him on the ribs.

When she thought she was going to make it, she found herself in front of the mutant rat, again. "Get out of my way old... rat?"

"Why are you doing this, child?"

"My family is honour-bound the the Saki line, that's enough good reason for me"

Leonardo stood up and took his swords out. "You said you weren't following Karai's orders, who are you?"

Akane tried to punch Splinter, but the rat simple protected himself with his stick. Akane followed by trying kick multiple times, each time she missed. The rat answered with a swift hit with his stick. A hit that Akane thought got to a shiatsu point as she was feeling sleepy.

She fell like a lifeless body.

Michelangelo smiled and cheered. "And the Master hits and it's out of the park! The public roars with amazement!"

Leonardo didn't look as happy as his brother. "This isn't good. Who's she? I didn't see her in our fight with Karai's men. And I doubt she wouldn't use her in a fight"

Donatello took his Bo, he had a big bruise on his face. "Tell me about it, she's strong as an ox"

Casey stood up with the help of April. "Hah, she was nothin' we did beat her"

Splinter frowned at the man but said nothing to him, instead he took the girl's mask off and frowned at her. "I don't know who this is, but there's something about her that makes me think of the past... I just don't know what."

"So, she's a Foot, master?" Asked Leonardo.

"She must be, she said so"

"She could be lying"

"She wasn't, I can assure you that"

Donatello sat down next to Raphael and frowned looking at his sleeping body. "So she wasn't working for Karai, but she is a Foot?"

Michelangelo went to the refrigerator and took milk from there, he started drinking it. "Maybe she's one of the rogue, you know, one of Shredder's old pals that don't like Karai?"

Splinter shook his head. "I doubt it, if that were the case we would know of her by now" he thought about the girl for a moment. "Besides... there's something off about her, her skills seemed beyond what her aura told me. Almost as if we were fightng two people at the same time."

Leonardo frowned. "This just keeps getting better."

Raphael opened his right eye and groaned. "Just... just kill her... and be over... with it"

They all looked at him.

Donatello smiled and checked his pulse and wounds. "You healed pretty quickly"

Raphael smirked a little. "Do I look... healed?"

"No, we're not killing her. That would be the most dishonourable thing we could do in our current situation" Splinter declared.

"But she knows where you live master" Muttered Casey. "If you let her go, that Karai chick will not think about it twice, you guys dealt with his father, that's not something you just forget"

Splinter closed his eyes. "That may be true, young Jones. We don't know this Karai person yet."

"So, what do we do with her?" asked April.

The rat-man walked to his chamber. "I think I may have an answer to that question miss O'Neil. I got mail from China last week"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Casey asked April in a small voice, she just shrugged.

When Splinter came back, he had a small plastic bottle with him. "This will do the job, I believe"

Michelangelo frowned. "Is that shampoo?"

Donatello was confused. "Why would a shampoo be of any help, sensei?"

The mutant rat showed them the bottle. "It's a magical shampoo, formula number 110, it's used to erase memories."

Leonardo frowned. "Is that wise master? What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we will be forced to move out of our lair"

"Jus' kill her" uttered Raph.

"We will not" repeated Splinter. He turned to April. "Miss O'Neil, I need you to wash her hair, you have to think the whole time that you want her to forget about us, can you do that?"

April took the shampoo from Splinter and nodded. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem sensei"

Half an hour later, the turtles left Akane all the way to the other side of the city. When she woke up, she felt cold. She looked around. "Great, I have no idea where the hell I am" She thought about it for a moment. "Is this how poor Ryouga feels all the time?" She frowned at the thought. "But who's Ryouga?"

She got up and put her hand on her hair. "Now, when did I felt so fresh before?" She close her eyes and left the alley were she woke up.

She looked around and groaned, she had no idea about... anything. "Great"

---------------------

AN:  
Akane isn't stronger than the turtles. They were weak after quite a few fights in a row.


	5. Chapter 3

Ranma: Son of Saki

Episode 3:  
Crouching Dragon, hidden Foot.  
---------------------

He had been defeated by the turtles before. Time and again they made him look like a fool. This time they had gone too far. He had lost his master to those mutants. He would take revenge.

But first, he needed an army.

He tried using the Purple Dragons to fight the mob and to take control of the remaining Foot. He failed. It was all the turtles fault. Again.

He punched a lightpost and it came down. He was angry. But he would get enough weaponary to get back at the turtles.

Hun growled at two punks that were handling some stolen crates. "Be careful with that, you idiots, that stuff will turn the purple dragons into the strongest organization of NY"

"Really?" Asked a voice from the shadows. "Perhaps I was mistaken, I thought you worked for the Foot"

The big, ape-like, man turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Shredder. "Ma-master?" He stuttered.

The Shredder narrowed his eyes at him. "What's all this?"

"Weapons, my lord."

The armored man walked to one of the crates and broke it. He took an automatic rifle, examined it, and then put it back. "Stolen, no doubt. From the Foot."

"We... I... I thought you were dead master, gone" The blond man closed his eyes, expecting some sort of punishment.

He waited, and waited, and waited. No punishment came. He slowly opened his eyes. "You're not the master"

Then, the Shredder took his helmet and showed his face. "Our master is not gone, idiot."

Hun's eyes grew and then they narrowed. "You. What is a brat like you doing here?"

Ranma looked around, the Purple Dragons had surrounded him. "I'm here to take you back to the Foot."

The man laughed at him. "You make me laugh you punk, I only follow the master's orders, not a weak imitation like you"

Ranma didn't look angry at the man, in fact, he smirked. "I bet I could kick your ass in less than a minute"

Hun nodded, ready for battle. "You dishonour the master just by wearing that armor. I will kill you for that."

"You dishonour my father by stealing from him, using the resources from his company to arm these gangsters" Ranma crouched and took a weird position where his left hand was over his head and his right one was pointing at his opponent.

Hun ran at the boy screaming and didn't see him move as he jumped above his head. Ranma landed behind him and kicked him on his backside. "Fight like a man, you shameless child!"

Ranma laughed. "I told you I would kick your ass in less than a minute."

"TAKE HIM OUT!" Screamed a very angry Hun from the floor.

The Purple Dragons took their automatic rifles and started firing at the armored boy. None of their shots got to him. He was just doing some sort of kata as he started taking out each of the gangsters.

Hun was shocked. The boy... he was actually dancing around his men. "STOP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs just before Ranma took the last punk out.

The new Shredder smiled at the large man and put his helmet back. "You just saw what I can do. Will you follow me?"

Hun didn't look pleased. "You said before... you said that our master isnt gone. What did you mean?"

"I meant he lives on in our hearts" answered the Shredder in a mocking tone.

"What?"

"You really are an idiot. I meant that he is alive. As in, 'not dead'?"

Hun frowned. "Why are you using that armor then?"

"I am to take his place until he recovers. Wich will be soon enough, I think the weight of this suit just makes me slower" Just after he said this, more than thirty ninja of the Foot appeared on all exits.

Hun looked arround, eyes narrowed.

"You have two options, Hun of the Purple Dragons. You rejoin the Foot, or..." his voice trailed off.

"I want to see the Master"

"You will, in time"

"Will I be able to face the turtles again?"

Ranma nodded. "I think Father likes you enough to give you another chance. He is generous."

"In that case, I accept"

The Shredder gave him a curt nod and then dissapeared. Hun growled again, his men were still as useless as ever.

---------------

Ranma was jumping above town as he returned to the Saki Building. He pressed a hidden button on his helmet.

"Akane, did you learn anything about the turtles?"

He waited a couple of seconds but when no one answered he stopped jumping. "Akane, answer me."

He formed a fist with his hand. He was not happy.

He pressed again the hidden button. "Sister, have you heard anything from Akane?"

From the other side of the line, Karai sounded annoyed. "I'm busy"

"She's not answering me"

His sister sighed. "She sounded angry with you, maybe it's just that. She can be childlish at times. Did you talk with Hun?"

"Yes, pice of cake"

Ranma looked at the city before him. It was a complete chaos without the Foot. The gang wars had wrecked it. His sister believed that the Turtles could help them repair the damage . Ranma knew better. It had been the turtles in the first place who were at blame for everything.

They had humilliated his father.

They had destryed half of this city, half of his clan.

And now, they had done something to Akane.

Ranma decided that something had to be done about that. The faster, the better. He resumed his march, not stoping for anything.

---------------

Raphael was annoyed. "So you didn't kill her"

April nodded as she finished patching him up. "You shouldn't move in a while, and I mean don't do anything stupid"

The turtle with the red bandana growled at her. "You didn't kill her" he repeated.

"No, we didn't. Master Splinter found a way to erase her memories" explained Leonardo as he entered the room.

Raphael nodded at his brother. "You should have kept fighting."

Leonardo sat next to his brother and sighed. "The fight was over Raph, if there's a way around kiling someone, I will take it allways"

"I wasn't talking about the new girl, I was talking about the roof battle, you should have kept fighting. You have the skill to defeat that stupid ghost woman, we all do."

"If I had kept fighting, you would be dead"

"So?"

Leonardo looked at Raphael astonished. He raised his head to see April's reaction. She just looked sad. "Raph... It was my fault we were there in the first place."

"That doesn't matter to me, you never put us in any problem, it's usually me or Mikey and ocasionally Don, any of those times could have gone out of hand..."

Leo frowned. "If I was the one the one about to die and you the one that had to make a decision... What would you had done?"

"Same as you. Doesn't make it right. You are the turtle that follows bushido, you should know better"

"And you are an idiot... a reckless idiot."

Raph smiled weakly. "Hey... you were the one that was going all Batman on us"

Leo nodded. "I guess that's right"

April stood up. "Leo, we should let Raph get some sleep, he needs to recover. You too."

Raph shook his head. "Nah, I'm good"

Leo smirked. "I will stay with him for a while, you go to sleep April, thanks for everything"

She nodded and left the room. She could feel that those two had issues that the other turtles didn't have. They were the elder brothers, they were the ones that had to protect the younger ones. It wasn't that Michelangelo and Donatello weren't as skilled. They just didn't take the art as seriously as Raphael and Leonardo did. And that... weaker.

But now they had failed against Karai. Leonardo had failed as a leader, going on his own, fighting for something that he himself didn't know how to fix. He had taken his brothers on a fight that didn't concern them and his brother almost paid with his life for it. Raphael had let the Foot hurt him enough that he couldn't protect those who were weaker than him, he had failed too.

The both felt like failures. April didn't understand why. They were the strongest people she knew, in every sense of the word.

---------------

Akane Tendo had no idea where she was. She had no idea where she was going to go. She had no idea who she was. She had no idea about anything really.

Well, not ANYTHING.

She did know that she was a... martial artist of sorts. She somehow knew that the 'funny looking suit' as people that walked past her liked to call it was actually a powerfull mythical artifact that granted her abilities beyond what any normal person could do.

She also knew she was being followed. When she turned around there was only a small redheaded kid. He looked to be about twelve years old at most. She frowned and decided to confirm if he was indeed trailing her. She walked to a dark alley, not unlike the one that she had woken up at.

When she saw the kid in the alley she reacted. She took him by his neck and growled angryly.

"Who are you?" She snarled at him while raising her fist in a menacing manner.

The boy looked scared at her. "You can see me!"

She lowered her hand, more confused that moments before. "Who are you?" She repeated.

The boy smiled at her and then, without warning he... touched her breasts in a lecherous way. "WHAT A HAUL!"

She reacted as usual. She tried to punch him dead in the face. She missed. The little pervert had easily escaped her grasp.

"Who are you, little creep?"

The boy whistled, he was hanging from a fire-escape ladder. He smiled at her. "Don't you mean 'who are you'?"

"That's what I said"

"But Akane! You don't even know who you are! How do you expect to get to know me?"

The girl took a tiger stance. "If you don't answer me I will hurt you"

"You alredy tried that" muttered the boy not minded her much. "But anyway, I will tell you who I am."

She nodded, expecting him to say something else. When he didn't she sighed. "So, TELL ME"

The boy evaded a lighting fast kick and then sidestepped an equally fast punch with ease that no boy his age should be able to. "Oh, Yes. My name. I'm Octavian Treasure"

"That's a weird name"

"It is! Isn't it?" He happilly agreed.

"How do you know my name?" She was pretty sure that she was called Akane, but she was also sure she knew that only because he had called her that.

"Well, I've been watching you for quite some time. Your whole life really. Good for you those turtles are not honourless bastards like the Foot, or else you would be a corpse in the sewer" The boy jumped to a wall and then he bounced and reached a roof.

Akane's eyes narrowed. She followed Octavian.

"Turtles?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, turtles. The Teenage Mutant Ninja kind of turtle. I've been watching them too. They've gotten pretty good for being only fifteen."

"So you're some kind of weird kid that just... watches people? Are you some kind of pervert?"

"OH! I never said I wasn't. But that glomp back there was the first perverted thing I've done in this lifetime, I assure you." He then promptly grabbed her behind.

"HEY!" Yelled Akane while again she tried to punch the boy. Again she failed.

"Didn't assure you I'd stop being perverted" He danced around punches and kicks like it was a second nature for him. He was... unnatural.

"How are you doing this? You're just a kid!" She screamed in rage as a punch of hers managed to thrust into a wall. She didn't find easy to get her fist out of there.

The boy nodded, amused by her antics. "You have some insane power to back that punch. With your suit you have a near perfect control over your body. But your speed still is just... good. Nothing special."

"So you're saying I should work on my speed. Big deal. Are you going to answer my questions?"

"I guess I wil. Follow me" He started jumping from building to building. He moved so fast Akane could barely keep track of him.

They arrived to a secluded place. It looked to be some kind of abandoned building. Akane thought that at any second it could fall and bury them. "What's this?"

"Wow. You do make a good deal of questions, don't you?"

"Yet you don't answer anything."

The boy looked at her and frowned. "That's unfair. I did tell you my name."

"I guess you did."

Octavian took a seat on the floor, Akane didn't imitate him. "Well, anyway. I can't tell you who you are."

"You can't?" Her eyes told him of the anger that was raising in her.

"I can, however, tell you who you used to be. It would be your choice to go back to that and become a Foot... or someting else."

"I don't understand this whole Foot thing"

"You were Akane Tendo, seventeen years old and sole heir of the Tendo school of ninjitsu. You were one of Ranma Saki's fiancee. You were a high ranking member of the Foot."

"That Foot thing again, what do you mean? My feet are not smelly"

Octavian arched an eyebrow at that. "Yes they are. But that's beside the point. The Foot is a clan of ninja, They show no mercy. They are murderers. But that's only on the surface, obviously"

"On the surface?"

"Yes. They follow one known as Oroku Saki, the Shredder. But he is actually an alien, a Utrom."

"And he wants to conquer the world, right?" joked the girl.

"Not really. He wants to go back to his home world..."

"That's not bad at all" Akane interrumped.

Octavian looked a little annoyed at the girl. "... to destroy it and enslave every other Utrom"

"Ok, that is bad"

"Yes. Up 'till moments ago, only three people knew about him being an alien"

"Who?"

"His daughter, Karai, his son Ranma... and you."

Akane blinked. "So I wasn't a good person?"

The boy took a cigarrete and lit it. He didn't smoke. "Not really. You just were raised a ninja. It's in your blood. But they decieved you. They told you that the Utroms were evil, that Shredder is a good man. Those are lies"

"And the turtles?"

"They are Shredder's enemies. You faced them. They defeated you."

"And erased my memory"

"Exactly"

She thought about it for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. "Why should I trust anything you say to me? "

"You don't have to, but it's important for your sake that you do"

Akane took a seat in front of the boy and put her hand on her head. "I feel like crap"

"I bet you do, the turtles aren't exactly masters of using that chinese shampoo"

The girl frowned. "So some muntant turtles did this to me."

"That it's true"

"But they're not 'the bad guys'"

"True again"

She closed her eyes. "And Ranma Saki, he was... what?"

Octavian smiled at her. "He is the son of Shredder, he does know that he is an alien, but he thinks he is 'one of the good guys'"

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

The boy's aura suddenly was visible, it was dark and evil. "I want to use you as a weapon of vengeance against Saki He took my life, my pupils and my art. I will take everything that is precious to him"

"So you don't fool yourself into believen that you are one of the 'good guys', do you?"

The boy yawned. "I never was a good boy, I will never be one. But I don't care about good or bad. I just care about revenge. And to do that, I have to help you do the right thing."

Akane nodded at that. "Help me how?"

"Oroku Saki might have taken my pupils and with them my art, but I hadn't finished training them when they betrayed me" The boy stood up.

"I don't understand..." she started saying, but then she saw his eyes. They weren't those of a kid. They looked old, grim.

The aura around the boy grew and turned crimson. "I will teach you every martial art I know and then you will use them to destroy the Shredder, do you understand?" His voice... it sounded strange, somewhat different but not quite so.

Akane stood up and took a step back. "I will do nothing untill I'm sure what you are exactly"

The boy had an evil smile on his face. He started walking around the girl. "You don't seem to understand the situation at hand, Tendo."

"Yes, I don't understand anything at all. That's why I'm not doing anything" She gulped when she noticed that he wasn't actually walking, he was... floating. "Who are you?" she repeated.

"Happosai" was all she heard as a bright light blinded her.

---------------

AN: Yes, I'm taking Akane in a new direction.

I thank everyone that showed me the many errors (Spelling or otherwise) in this fanfic. if someone wants to betaread, please mail me about it.


End file.
